This invention relates generally to dolls, and more particularly to dolls having extendable limbs that can be moved to various positions.
Various types of dolls having moveable limbs are available commercially and the patent literature includes various disclosures of such dolls. For example U.S. Pat. No. 2,669,063 (Lang) discloses a "growing doll" where the doll's internal structure employs coil springs which expand and contract to simulate growth.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,467 (Kaelin) also discloses a "growing doll" where the overall height of the doll is selectively adjusted to simulate growth. The doll's legs are attached to a flexible strap which may be grasped and pulled to simultaneously draw the arms and legs into the body of the doll, thereby shortening the overall height of the doll. Thereafter, the legs may be grasped and pulled to simultaneously withdraw the arms and legs away from the body of the doll, thereby increasing the overall height of the doll.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,722 (Sapkus) discloses another "growing doll" having an extendable neck and torso and moveable legs. The doll employs a mechanical means to extend the neck and torso and straighten the legs so that the doll appears to grow.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,552 (Rhodes) discloses an animated figure toy having a telescoping neck-and-head assembly. The figure toy has an upper torso rotatably connected to a lower torso and the elongated neck-and-head assembly is movably mounted to one of the torsos. When the upper and lower torsos are rotated with respect to each other the elongated head-and-neck assembly moves upwardly away from the torsos.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,026 (Newton) discloses a toy action figure having a leg which rocks in one direction to bring about a swinging action in one of the arms. The figure contains a motion converting mechanism for converting the rocking leg movement to the swinging arm movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,219 (Price) discloses an action character figure which may be adapted to perform a predetermined wrestling maneuver. The action character figure has an arm connected to the leg portion in the interior of the torso such that the rotation of the arms causes the leg portion to be retracted into the torso against the force of an internal biasing means. Thereafter, the arm is released causing the leg portion to be returned to a normal position.
Many such dolls have not met with a great deal of success, particularly because such dolls have been relatively complex and expensive to manufacture and such dolls have been sensitive to handling and easily broken. Also such dolls have usually been constructed of a hard material which could easily injure preschool children.
Although some dolls are constructed of a soft material, such dolls usually have stationary arms and legs which makes the doll less entertaining to preschool children. As a result there is a real need for an inexpensive, uncomplicated, sturdy and entertaining soft plush doll having movable arms and legs.